SongsMakeLife
by HelloToGoodbye
Summary: Ana and Erika are neices of the legendary Hawk's Eyes. Ana wants to feel loved and take care of her little sister while Erika just wants to have a mom and dad again. Royai, Ed/OC, Hughes/Gracia
1. Meeting

**Okay so I got a review saying you are not aloud to put song lyrics on stories and I looked it up on the Guidlines and it is true. So now what I have done is combined the two chapters and I am going to WRITE them with the song lyrics and then just take them out. Thank you for all the reviews! I hope this doesnt change your mind about reading my story. THANK YOU! **

SONGS-Turning Tables by Adele and Strip Me by Natasha Beningfield

-HelloToGoodbye

* * *

><p>"Hi miss. Whats your name?" A man with black eyes asked me putting his hand out to me. I looked into his eyes and saw trust, something I have been looking for for years. My hands were a pale white color as I gripped them around Erika tightly. Her small, frail body was so pale from the constant hours we were made to spend inside. She had her hands over her eyes until she heard the mans voice and took them off. Her eyes were puffy and red, I wanted to cry just thinking about her crying.<p>

"I have to take your sister." The man with onyx eyes said. I glared up at him as he reached for her. He noticed the look in my eyes and slowly retreated.

"Sissy?" Erika asked me as her small 6-year-old voice cracked. She started coughing and the man handed me a paper cup of water. I took it and tilted it into Erika's mouth. She looked into my eyes and I saw the scared little girl that wanted her mommy and daddy. I looked behind me at the crimson mess on the floor. There where plastic bags over the bodies of our mother and father. I felt a lone tear run down my cheak and wiped it away before Erika noticed. I nodded to her and hugged her to my chest desperately wanting this to all be a dream.

"I love you, Erika."

The smell of blood finally reached my nose and I wanted to hurl. I knew we had to leave but I just couldn't yet, I just couldn't. Erika saw the man in front of us and grinned. She recognized him. He was the man that would come to our house every now and then. We were told to hide, while our parents fed him lie after lie. When he left, all hell broke loose. I looked up at him slowly unhooking my fingers. I slowly stood up, picking Erika up and hugging her so she wouldn't see what was behind us.

"We need to leave." I told the man in front of us as he nodded and turned on his heel gesturing me to follow him outside. We got outside and fresh, spring air was tainted with fresh blood. I looked around to see cars from the city crowded around and men in blue coats like the one the man in front of us wore.

"You can both take a ride to my office with my subordinate, Havoc." A man, Havoc, in the same blue suit saluted the kind man who then turned around and walked back into that place.

"Hi, the names Jean Havoc, you can call me Jean." He said to us nicely, leaning down and holding out his hand for me to shake. At this point Erika was already asleep and my arms were getting tired. I gestured to her with my eyes and he nodded withdrawing his hand.

I looked out the window of the automobile as the smell of blood tainted my nose for the last time. The yellow paint on the house was chipping, I noted. Erika made a little squealing noise and she smiled to herself in her sleep. That girl was lucky she didn't see anything. Why did I try to stop him? Why, oh why? I want to be a little girl again and go back to when everyone was loved and nothing was hard and difficult. When it was all about me and I was the only voice I really heard. The only voice that mattered to anyone around me.

* * *

><p>"I hate you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran out of them small military room at the end of the hall where my little sister sat, shocked. I felt my eyes start to water as the tears came out of my eyes. I couldn't stop it. They fell out of my eyes like rain out of the sky. Little droplets covered the carpet in Central Headquarters. Mr. Havoc brought Erika and I here until his higher-up was done and could deal with us. Not knowing who I would see when we got here.<p>

She was just sitting there, signing all of the papers on her desk until the door opened and we walked in. She went to say something until she saw me as the pen in her hand dropped to the floor. Her mouth opened slightly but then closed. I squinted my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things and there she was. I felt this voice in the back of my head encouraging me to run up and hug her because really, I needed it. I refused to even acknowledge her. She left me all alone when I was only 7 years old. She never answered a call or anything and she discontinued contact with Mom, Dad and I for no reason at all.

"Ana….."

"Ana, I can't believe, I mean, I just…"She trailed off sitting up and slowly walking over to me. Mr. Havoc had moved onto his desk instead of the position I liked better where he was in front of me. I took Erika's arm and gently pushed her behind me. I felt myself start glaring at her and the anger inside of me started to burn with a passion.

"You have grown so much." She lamely stated. I scoffed at that watching as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"That's what happens when you don't see someone for six years." I spat out at her as she winced from my cruel and sarcastic words.

"Why, umm, why are you here? In Central?" She asked me as I heard, for the first time; she was at a loss for words. I wanted to scream at her so badly but I knew it would just scare Erika. She was standing behind me peering out at everyone. I felt her shiver from the hand I still had on her arm. I patted her arm and looked down quickly, giving her a smile.

"Mom and Dad are dead." I growled. The anger and the hatred in my voice reached everyone in the room as I saw Mr. Havoc shrink down and the tall man in the corner shivered. Erika let out a whimper as I said this and I felt my eyes start to water.

Her eyes went wide and she gasped. I knew this would hurt her but not as close as how much it has already hurt Erika and me. Then she took the lowest punch she could at me.

"What did you do?" I covered my eyes as the tears started coming. I started whimpering and Erika wrapped her little arms around my body as much as she could. The sobs racked my body and I could tell it was killing her to see her niece like this. She walked up to me and went to put her arms around me but I smacked it away and wiped my eyes.

"Ana please, what happened?"

"You left, you deserted me. You left me to do everything on my own!" I said hearing my voice raise into a scream as Erika pulled at the sleeve of my blue pastel shirt covered in dried blood.

"You knew how they were and you still left! I hate you!"


	2. So Long Ago

**Okay this is a little short but I wanted to get some 'fashbacks' in there sometime soon. So the songs for this chapter is, I'll Stand By You by Carrie Underwood and For The First Time by The Script! *Fangirl scream* They are soosooo awesome :D Also I love love love the reviews and favorites I got for the first chapter! I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do :) R&R please! Constructive cristiscm is soo welcome, I LOVE IT! :D and once again speel check is not working, I very sorry.**

**-**HelloToGoodbye

* * *

><p><strong><span>AGE SIX<span>**

_"Hey Auntie Riza!" Little Ana's voice echoed through the large kitchen. Riza kneeled down as the little girl with sun-kissed chestnut hair wrapped her arms around her neck. Ana linked her arms around Riza's neck and shoved her face into the little crook in her neck. Riza held onto the little girl and stood up as Richelle, her best friend walked into the room, wiping her hands on her apron._

_"Its nice to see you again, Riza." She said softly, smiling at her best friend who she knew was soon to be leaving for the Ishbalan war. Richelle knew this would crush the little girl smiling at her mother from the comfort of Riza's arms. "I'm making dinner, please come join us."_

_"Auntie Riza! When are you coming to visit again?" The little 6-year old green-eyed girl asked her aunt. Riza looked to Richelle sadly and then back down at Ana._

_"I won't be coming back for awhile, Ana." She said this quietly and saw the girls smile fall. "I have to go and save people."_

_"Like Daddy?" Ana said as her eyes lit up in joy thinking about all the people who came to their door and thanked her dad for all his hard work. Riza nodded to the little girl giving her the biggest smile she could muster. Ana lunged at her and wrapped her tiny, tanned arms around Riza's neck._

_"I love you Auntie Riza."_

* * *

><p><strong>AGE SEVEN<strong>

"Hi Aunt Riza! Its Ana, its my 7th birthday today! YAY! I am so so so excited!" Riza heard the excitement in the little girl's voice and instantly felt her eyes start to water. "I really hope you are saving people in Ish-ish;Ishbal." Riza heard the voice of her best friend interject the little girls and heard the similarity. She was sitting in her tent listening to the phone call she had received from the mailman.

"Now go make your bed before your dad gets home." Richelle said to her daughter and Riza heard the small footsteps of Ana running off. Then she listened to the rest of the phone call and shoved it underneath her mattress. She wiped her eyes before getting up, grabbing her gun and heading back to killing instead of saving.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AGE ELEVEN<span>**

_"Hey Auntie Riza, this is Ana. We all miss you here. Mom can't talk right now….she's sleeping." Riza heard the young girl trail off and squinted her eyes wondering what was wrong. "It was my eleventh birthday two days ago. We had cake, it was fun until dad got home." Her voice choked up and she wiped the tears out of her eyes before they even reached her cheeks. "I just wanted to say hi, I hope you come home soon." Colonel Mustang opened the door and walked in right as Riza wiped a tear from her face. He quickly walked up to her and she just shook her head._

_"I left her all alone, all by herself."_

* * *

><p>I remembered it all like it was yesterday. All the messages I left for her, once a year until this past year when I had to sell everything for Erika and I to even eat. When Dad stopped working and mom turned to alcohol…everything changed. Mom had told me Aunt Riza was leaving for a year or two to go help people in the Ishbalan war. I know now that all she did was mass-murdered thousands of people who were completely innocent. Then on top of that she didn't have the decency to come and check up on the only other family she had. Now their gone and I have no reason at all to talk to her. I don't want to anyways.<p>

"Ana? Please come talk to me…" She trailed off but I kept my back to her. I didn't want her to see the tears that where running down my face. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction that she made me cry. I felt her hand touch my shoulder and dropped my head to my hands as the sobs shook my whole body.

"I am so sorry. I have a lot of explaining to do." She comforted me with just those four words. I slowly shifted myself to where I was sitting in front of her. She looked at me with a crooked smile and I sat there ashamed at how I had acted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." I said softly which I was greeted with laughter escaping from her mouth. I looked up surprised and she shuffled towards me on her knees. She was easily taller than me by a foot just standing up tall but now she seemed gigantic in comparison to me. It was like I was six again and she was coming to visit. She wrapped her arms around me and I leaned my head against her chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."


End file.
